Venus McFlytrap/merchandise
Venus McFlytrap was trademarked on September 22, 2011 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2012. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 10 and makes up 2.79% of the entire Monster High doll collection. Other merchandise of her is not yet available. Dolls Between Classes :Venus wears a black tee with bright green and pink writing spread across it which is made up of skullettes, safety pins, and various other Monster High accents, accentuated by an unbuttoned denim jacket with her skullette adorning it. She also wears a black miniskirt and pink and black checked leggings, decorated with yellow and green vines. She wears three vines resembling hoop earrings on her right ear, and a dangling spiraled earring in her left and a curly vine necklace. Her shoes are pink boots with long, spiraled heels with prominent "mouths", each containing a row of menacing teeth, and laced with bright green laces. Her eyeshadow and lipstick are bright pink. She has a canvas bag which is adorned with the letter I, hearts and the Earth skullette. :The doll comes with a diary, stand, doll size brush and a Chewlian figurine. Make a Splash :Venus wears a white one-piece swimsuit with a pattern of green, pink and black zigzags, decorated with a neon green vinyl collar. She has a towel with a similar zigzag pattern. She wears neon green triangular sunglasses, neon pink wedge sandals, and carries a neon pink tote bag with a fanged design. Her arm and leg vines are made out of translucent neon green plastic. :Venus' hair is pulled back in a side ponytail with a bump at the top, and she wears pink lipstick and green eyeshadow. :The first release of this doll recycled her 'Between Classes' makeup, but later shipments feature the correct makeup. Music Festival Venus wears her hair down to her wrists, with her hair being layered with pink on the top, green on the bottom, and the left front quarter of her hair being shaved. The shaved part is pink, with green zig zags painted on it. Her makeup is purple with light pink lipstick, and her earring is green "piercings" that go all the way up her ear. She wears a pink crop top with purple skullettes on it over her black dress that has pink triangles on it. Peeking out from underneath the skirt is black netting. Her vines are a brighter green than normal. She wears black boots with pink wedges and heels, and a neon green spiky belt. She comes with a V.I.M. backstage necklace pass, a pink spiky bracelet. No brush or stand is included. Ghoul's Night Out Venus is rocking in a hot pink dress covered in a black bramble pattern, with a black and green dotted top half of the dress (with a single sleeve), a black and green dotted bottom half with four pink ruffles underneath. She has the same black and green patterned leg warmers. Her shoes are green covered with pink roses with wrapped vine heels. She accessories with a green studded belt, green studded bracelet, three pink rose earrings and her Basic vine earring. Her bag is a pink rose with a thorny handle, she also comes with a green iCoffin. She has soft pink eyeshadow and brighter pink lipstick. Her hair is shaved on one side, and pulled up into a ponytail. Ghoul Spirit Zombie Shake Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Coffin Bean I Heart Fashion Gloom and Bloom Fangtastic Fitness Fierce Rockers Gallery AITF 2012 - Venus box prototype.jpg|Venus McFlytrap prototype box Diorama - Venus arrives.jpg Diorama - Coffin Bean triple drinks.jpg Diorama - Venus's watching the window.jpg Diorama - watching the window.jpg Diorama - fused four at stairs.jpg Diorama - zombie rock and root.jpg Diorama - zombified four.jpg Diorama - Venus's here.jpg Diorama - Venus's flower shoes.jpg Diorama - three flower ghouls.jpg Diorama - five flower ghouls.jpg Diorama - flower dresses.jpg Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:2016 dolls Category:Between Classes Category:Make a Splash Category:Music Festival Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:Ghoul Spirit Category:Zombie Shake Category:Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Category:Coffin Bean Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Gloom and Bloom Category:Fangtastic Fitness Category:Fierce Rockers